lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami
Shinigami (死神; Death God) are neutral, supernatural beings who reviews lists of individuals about to die. Overview The Shinigami Dispatch Society handles the dispatch of Shinigami for reviewing and reaping souls. Shinigami review souls based on lists given to them by other departments. It is understood that these lists are given out well before the individuals actually die, having some ability to foresee the future. They are not permitted to kill people not on these death lists, which are also called soul collection lists. Shinigami seem to be allocated to various locations based on an unseen, but frequently referenced, Personnel Department. It is their job to review areas where people are dying and review their lives, which they have a variety of information on, including the person's name, parents, cause of death, and any further notes.It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, only intending to judge and collect souls. It is understood that most dying humans reviewed are allowed to die, unless their existence is "beneficial to the world," which rarely happens. Shinigami seem to always be on the side of letting someone die, rather than letting them continue to live. When they finish a mission, Shinigami have to fill out a reflection letter and report, which is sent to the Main Branch. Those who break the rules while on a mission undergo a punishment, although what details of the punishment are unknown, Grell has implies that it at least involves a potential demotion and possible confiscation of the individual's Death Scythe. Shinigami also seem to have a long-standing hatred of demons, which is illustrated through William T. Spears' interactions with Sebastian Michaelis. Grell sums this up by saying, "If the job of a Shinigami is to recover the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them." Powers & Abilities Shinigami have a variety of abilities including: *'Enhanced speed and power': Shinigami have been shown to have power comparable to demons, able to fight and defend against attacks that would easily crush a human. *'Enhanced endurance': Shinigami are also known to be extremely tough, able to endure numerous assaults that would beat a human to death, making the Death Scythe the only currently known object that can kill a Shinigami. *'Soul collection': By using their Death Scythes, Shinigami collect souls, which when done, officially ends an individual's life. The speed and efficiency with which this happens depends on the individual Shinigami's Death Scythe. *'Cinematic Record': When cut with a Death Scythe, a brief movie plays, revealing information about the individual and his or her life. This is used to decide if the person should die or continue living *'Animal communication': Information can be passed through animals, mainly birds are used to communicate with Shinigami elsewhere. *'Rewriting the present': Those of management level can use two items to rewrite part of someone's Cinematic Record as it is going on. By using the Death Bookmark, they can stop the story from continuing to write. With a special pen, they can write in the next few lines, but cannot radically change events. Cinematic Record A Cinematic Record occurs when a Shinigami cuts an individual with his or her Death Scythe, allowing the Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's life from the time they were born,to the time they died. A Cinematic Record can be described as a document of an individual's life memories. The concept of a human is broken into two: a flesh body and a soul. When combined, the individual can exist among the living, and thus the initiation of their Cinematic Record. When the flesh body withers, and the Shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there, and the living become the dead. The "end mark" of the Cinematic Record arrives along with every death. However, a Cinematic Record is shown capable of being manipulated and rigged if fake records are added to the end of the ever-changing "kaleidoscope". In that case, moving corpses are created, retaining the memories and bodies of their previous lives, yet they remain soulless. Purpose In order to review an individual's life, a Shinigami views a person's Cinematic Record by cutting the said person with their Death Scythe. The contents of the Cinematic Record is used to determine if the person should be allowed to pass or to continue to live. The Shinigami seem to make this decision by putting a stamp that says "complete" on the dying individual's file. Death Bookmark The Death Bookmark is a very powerful Shinigami bookmark that is able to stop the events of someone's Cinematic Records from continuing further when placed into the book. Death Scythe A Death Scythe is the weapon used by Shinigami and serves a duel-purpose of reviewing and collecting souls. As stated by Grell Sutcliff, a slash from a Death Scythe severs the link between a human's memory and his or her soul, and it is how they officially end an individual's life. Death Scythes are notoriously known for being able to cut through anything, including any other Shinigami and one's self, as claimed by several Shinigami. However the catchphrase is contradicted when multiple Death Scythes are involved; a Death Scythe cannot cut through another Death Scythe. Purpose A Shinigami uses a Death Scythe to view an individual's Cinematic Record. That allows a Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's memories and decide if the person should be allowed to pass or to continue to live. If decided on the former, the Shinigami will collect the soul with his Death Scythe. Additionally, a Death Scythe can also be used to engage in combat with opponents. Divisions & Departments *Main Branch *General Affairs Department *Personnel Department *Dispatch Management Division *London Division *Shinigami Staffing Association *Human Resources Department Rules *Using one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden. *Modifying one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden. *Killing people not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden. *Coming to the human world to meddle with life or death matters is forbidden. *Shinigami must never remove their glasses as it is a part of their uniforms. *Shinigami must take care of their Death Scythes. *Giving any information about the deceased concerning their death (their murderer, circumstances, cause of death, etc.) to humans is forbidden. Known Shinigami *Grell Sutcliff *Undertaker *William T. Spears *Ronald Knox Also See *Angels *Demons *Half Demons